customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: The Backyard Show 2000 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E358:50F4:BF5:4F4D:BF77-20190606041517
"Wake Up Jeff!" is the fourth Wiggles video all about waking up Jeff through The Wiggles songs. The video was released on April 4, 2000 in North America. with a re-released version for the U.S. that cut out Everybody is Clever and was replaced with The Chase in 1999. The video was remade in 2006 as Wiggle Around the Clock. Production It took about 2 months to film this video as listed. June 1996 Barney's Alphabet Zoo is a Barney & Friends Episode Videothat was released on VHS on April Imagination Island (also known as Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island) is a TV special spun-off from'Once Upon a Time '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 5, 1996. Plot While visiting the show, Stella the Storyteller's suitcase of props explodes, and Barney and the kids help repack it. But while giving assistance, they also use the props to tell classic stories: Rumpelstiltskin, Rapunzel, and more. This enjoyable installment in the Barney library may very likely be the place some child viewers will hear these stories for the first time.'Barney's Sense-Sational Day''' is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 14, 1997. Plot Barney discusses the subject of our five senses, and he encourages the kids to use video to capture everything they see, hear, touch, smell, or taste over the course of a day. When they're done with that, everyone gets involved in making a movie with BJ in the lead, much to his delight. There's only one word to describe this much fun: Sense-Sational! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (debut) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Mix a Color #Taking Turns #The Having Fun Song #Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) #Listen #The Exercise Song #Have a Snack! #Brushing My Teeth #The Having Fun Song (Reprise) #The Popcorn Song #The Five Senses Song #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first Barney home video to feature a preview of Joe Scruggs. **The first home video preview announced by Dean Barnett. **The first home video directed by Fred Holmes. **The twelfth time where Time Lapse is used. It is seen the movie, Captain Pickles Saves the Day, with the scene Speedy-Girl, played by Kim, showing off her fast running skill. **The first appearance of Kim. **The final usage of the Season 2 Barney doll. **The first time BJ goes as his superhero alter-ego, Captain Pickles. **The only time Kim and Carlos appeared together. **The last home video to feature pre-1997 Treehouse and School sets. *Although this video was released in 1997, you can actually see "Copyright 1996 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1996. *Baby Bop is mentioned near the end (BJ refers to her as "Sissy"). *The jobs that BJ wanted to be a baseball player, a cowboy and an astronaut are later reused in "Good Job!". Full Video Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennet, II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Oh, When We March #Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away / It's Raining, It's Pouring) #Once Upon a Time #The Spinning Wheel #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Castles So High #Does Your Hair Hang Low #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Stories *Rumpelstiltskin *Rapunzel *Goldilocks and the Three Bears Trivia *This was the last video to feature Shawn. *This is the second time Stella lastes through the whole episode. The first time was "Ship, Ahoy!". Full Video Barney & Friends. It originally aired on NBC on April 24, 1994. It was later released on home video on October 4, 1994. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's Mom reads them a story about a mystical place called "Imagination Island", but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a big storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the children go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance, Barney and the children eventually decide that they must find some help to get off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Stories: Imagination Island Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop ( Voice: Julie Johnson / Carol Farabee, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) (cameo) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (debut) *Parrot Puppeteer (Ray Henry) Song List #Just Imagine #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing / Row, Row, Row Your Boat / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1) / Blow the Man Down / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2) / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3) / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4 / Finale) #That's What an Island Is #Jungle Adventure #Tinkerputt's Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Just Imagine (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Imagination Island (soundtrack) '' Book Main Article: Barney's Imagination Island Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia *This special marked: **The very first prime-time special in the Barney franchise. The second being the documentary special Barney Celebrates Children, and'' Barney's First Adventures. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. It was Baby Bop who enters a small door in the ship. **The first appearance of Professor Tinkerputt who would later return in the stage show, Barney's Big Surprise to show Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the audience his brand new toy factory. *Due to the 1994 lawsuit, "I Love You" wasn't performed in this special. *Most home video releases claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date. **When the tape was reprinted in 1996, the song was properly removed from the song list. However, every home video release since 1999 has the song reinserted in the list. *Even though this special has its own soundtrack, some of the songs are also included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are Just Imagine, Sailing Medley, That's What an Island Is, Jungle Adventure, Tinkerputt's Song, and the reprise of Just Imagine. *Although the "Barney Theme Song" doesn't appear in this special, it is heard as an underscore when Barney fixes Tosha's bed, and greets Tosha and Min. *In this special, Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice, while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. *The names that Professor Tinkerputt says incorrectly while writing the guest-book are Ferdinand (Derek), Elvira (Min), Rupert (Shawn), Katrinka (Tosha) and Rex (Barney). *On April 12, 2002, this special was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Island Safari (along with Let's Go to the Zoo). *On the original NBC airing, an extended shot of Professor Tinkerputt looking out the window door accompanied with the last few notes of Pop Goes the Weasel was used. This short clip was edited out of all home video releases. *This special was filmed before Barney Live! in New York City was performed. Full Video 27, 1994. It is the video release of the Season 2 episode, "The Alphabet Zoo". Plot, Cast, Songs and Trivia For more information, see "The Alphabet Zoo". *The outdoor scenes for Having Fun at the Beach and Wave to Wags August 1996 *The studio scenes at Zero One Zero Synopsis The Wiggles and everybody are making songs that keep waking up Jeff through all The Wiggles songs which will have you jumping and dancing. Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album Wake Up Jeff! except when noted otherwise. #We Like to Say Hello #Henry's Underwater Big Band #The Chase #Having Fun at the Beach #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) #Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon from Cobar #Wake Up Jeff! #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Take a Trip Out on the Sea #Romp Bomp a Stomp #I Can Do So Many Things #Wave to Wags #Greg Magic Show: "The Magic Box Trick". #Pipers Waltz Live In Concert *Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? (live recording) *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (live recording) Transcript See here Plot '''Intro' - An alarm clock is flying around ringing while it is on the table. The video title moves up and Jeff was woken up by doing a big yawn after. The Wiggles introduce themselves. When they ride in there Big Red Car, they like to say hello to everyone. *'Song 1': We Like to Say Hello - Jeff is driving the Big Red Car which looks like a cardboard cutout. Greg and Henry say hello to everyone. *'Song 2': Henry's Underwater Big Band *The Chase Anthony and Murray watch kids doing some drawings about the beach with pens and highlighters. Michael is drawing a towel. Peter is drawing Wags the Dog. Leonardo is drawing a person swimming. Nicole is drawing the water and sand. Sian is drawing a person about to jump in the water. Murray introduces the next song. *'Song 4': Having Fun at the Beach The Wiggles introduce Captain Feathersword, but he answers with "Bing Bang Bong" and other nonsense phrases. They ask him what's up with that? He answers, it's a pirate song. Let's dance a pirate song together! *'Song 5': Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Anthony and Murray introduce Dominic, who is holding his baby girl Ashley with his left arm and a trumpet on his right. Anthony and Murray ask him questions about playing the trumpet and Dominic plays a few motifs. Everyone's wearing a green hat, so It's time to do an Irish dance, featuring a bunch of the little girls from the dance school. *'Song 6': Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon from Cobar A alarm clock goes pass and everyone says "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!" to wake Jeff up. *'Song 7': Wake Up Jeff! Jeff asks Dorothy to dance, and Dorothy does a few dance steps. *'Song 8': Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) The Wiggles and kids are in a camp site singing about going for a ride on a boat out in sea. *'Song 9': Take A Trip Out on the Sea This is Dorothy's favorite dance. *'Song 10': Romp Bomp a Stomp Greg and kids are doing this dance and Greg does tells them things that he can do in this song. *'Song 11': I Can Do So Many Things Wags is barking in the background and Anthony says that who is that barking and it's Wags the Dog. *'Song 12': Wave to Wags Greg, Anthony, and Murray are standing with an empty glass box and hear some snoring. The glass box is the of a coffin (think Snow White) but no one is inside the box. Greg has Anthony and Murray cover the box with a drape, spin it around, and chants some magic words. They lift the drape, and Jeff is there, but he's asleep. They ask everyone to wake up Jeff. Jeff wakes up, wondering what he's doing in a box. Greg's Magic Trick: The Magic Box Trick After when they wake Jeff up. Murray told him to not fall asleep again and said we neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. While he was twirling his arms round and round until he stopped a said YOU! for the next song. *'Song 13': Pipers Waltz It's time to say goodbye, but Jeff is still asleep on his bed, so The Wiggles decide to do a goodbye dance, and they will see if that wakes Jeff up. Close with the goodbye dance with "Christmas Picnic" for background music. And then, everyone yells the final "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!!!!!" after they clap they're hands three times. Live In Concert cliphttp://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Wake_Up_Jeff!_(video)?action=edit&section=9 After the video, it's time to go to a Wiggles concert. The Wiggles are in backstage while they are warming up their voices by singing Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. After their voices are warmed up, they have to make sure that their clothes and hair are alright. Wags the Dog is also in the room, polishing Henry's shoes. Jeff has fallen asleep while sitting on a chair. They call us to Wake Up Jeff. Jeff arises, and they're ready to go on stage for the concert. *Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Friends *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Wags the Dog - Paul Paddick , Donna Halloran and Georgia Troy Barnes *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Emma Buter and Megan Bullivant *Henry the Octopus - Leeanne Ashley Also Featuring *Dominic Lindsay Children *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Daisy Cousens *Rose Cousens *Kristen Shaw *Sarah Cornale *Sarah Sneddon *Melanie Scott *Nicole Butler *Michael Butler *Alyssa Bryce *Tamahra Macey *Sammy Lee *Leonardo Silvestrini Uncredited Cast *John William Field *Luke Field *Clare Field *Joseph Field *Dominic Field *Anthony Silvestrini *Sofia Silvestrini *Georgia Munro-Cook *Blaine Charlton *Jessica Cook *Sam McFadden *Tony Henry *Georgia Henry *Theodore Henry *Luke Mowbray *Peter Mowbray *Lyn Lindsay *Ashleigh Lindsay *Kiara Lindsay Gallery See the gallery of the video Trivia *Paul Paddick makes his first appearance on The Wiggles where he plays as Captain Feathersword on video. This is also the first time the Wiggles say "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword" (instead of the usual Hi Captain in previous videos) and Captain replies back "Ahoy there, me hearties". This is also the first video where Anthony doesn't play the Captain. *This is the first appearance of Captain Feathersword's ear ring. *Murray wears a red shirt that has a bit of orange. *Anthony wears a blue shirt that has the perfect colour for him. *Cockroaches member Tony Henry makes two cameos in "We Like to Say Hello", one who is with his family another who is with a Elvis costume and wig while holding his son. *In "Having Fun at the Beach" and "Wave to Wags", the camera flips over then turns right side up. *Some songs on this video like "We Like to Say Hello" were used in the show Mister Moose's Fun Time to premiere the show to America. *First video Greg plays the Red Takamine Acoustic Guitar. *This is the first appearance of the Red Starry Keyboard. *Donna Halloran plays Wags the Dog in "We Like to Say Hello", ''"Wake Up Jeff" ,"Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance?", "Pipers Waltz" ''and ''"Goodbye Dance". In "Wave to Wags", ''Paul Paddick plays Wags the Dog in the studio scene while Georgia Troy Barnes plays him in the outside scenes. *At the beginning of "Wave to Wags", a camera crew member is seen. *On the American release, Everybody is Clever is cut and replaced with The Chase because of copyright. However, the prologue of Everybody is Clever is still on the video. On the cover of the American release, The Chase is not listed on the song list on the back. *The Live in Concert clip was filmed way before this video. *This is the first video with credits before the video actually ends. *Greg is shown in the surfboard footage of "Having Fun at the Beach" but not the beach footage. *Murray's daughter Georgia Munro-Cook is seen in the outside scene of "Having Fun at the Beach" and studio songs "Take a Trip Out of the Sea", "I Can Do So Many Things" and "Goodbye Dance". Greg's son Blaine Page is also seen in "Goodbye Dance". *In the Goodbye Dance the music they dance to would later be used in Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas for the song Christmas Picnic. *In "Wave to Wags", Anthony's brother John William Field is seen in a van followed by Tony Henry who is on the sidewalk waving to Wags. *This is the first time Captain Feathersword falls down as shown in "Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)". *Jane Cook is Murray's sister. *During the end credits, Sian Ryan and Georgia Munro-Cook hold hands together. As a result, Greg holds Jeff's foot while everyone else wakes him up. *The Australian version is slightly longer than the American version, because "Everybody is Clever" is slightly longer than "The Chase". *This is the only video released in America that doesn't receive a DVD release. *The concert footage at the end of the video is from the Big Red Car Show *The outside scenes of Having Fun at the Beach and Wave to Wags were filmed in Bondi, which is just outside of Sydney. Full Video